How to Save Your King
by FloofyFox
Summary: Bookverse Spoilers! Furious was too late. The Stormblade found its way to Hiccup, and now his friends must set off on their own desperate adventure to find a cure for the deadliest poison known to man. With their friend in a life-threatening coma, they set off to cheat fate, and save their newly crowned king. BEING FIXED AND RE-WRITTEN.
1. Prologue-Teaser

_"_ _PEACE," Roared the Dragons_

 _"_ _PEACE," Roared the Humans_

 _Everything had turned out well, as Hiccup hugged his two hunting dragons, Toothless and Wodensfang. The war had just ended, he had bargained with the Dragon Furious, and on top of that he had reached his goal, to become king instead of Alvin the Treachurous. In fact Alvin was now DEAD, as hard as it was to believe after all those years of trying to get rid of him, he was taken from the earth by the Guardians of Tomorrow, forever upwards never to return._

 _Yes, everything seemed well, but, you should never forget the Witch. No, but everybody HAD forgotten her in the frenzy of the excitement._

 _So she lay there on the back of the Stealth Dragon, advancing towards Hiccup like a malovent spider. She had seen her son, Alvin, killed, by the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. She thought of nothing but vengeance, and that vengeance was to kill Hiccup._

* * *

Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic, and yes, I am doing the 12th book of the How to Train Your Dragon series. So I hoped you enjoyed this first bit, sorry for it being so short, I promise I will upload bigger chapters. So, please be patient with me, and excuse any mistakes. Thanks for reading, and I will upload soon!

(::) Virtual Cookies for everyone! (::)


	2. The Stormblade

The witch made her way towards Hiccup, on top of the invisible, let alone un- _TRACKABLE_ , Stealth Dragon. They crept up like a fog, barely noticed by the celebrating Vikings and Dragons.

Camicazi and Fishlegs danced on the reef with joy, also unaware of the Witch, and Hiccup's danger. The only one who was aware, was the Wodensfang. The danger crackled through his skin like fire, making him intensely nervous.

" _Danger_!" the Wodensfang squeaked.

" _What is it_?" asked Hiccup, seeing Wodensfang's ears fade into purple.

" _Something isn't right, but I can't quite put my claw on it_ ," he replied, glancing around the celebrating creatures, eyes scanning the rocky coast.

Camicazi stopped dancing, seeing Hiccup's uneasiness. She saw the Wodensfang flap up to Hiccup's shoulder, a worried expression plastered to his face. Fishlegs also stopped, looking at her his friend was gazing.

Although, everybody else apart from Hiccup, Wodensfang, Furious, Fishlegs and Camicazi could sense something was wrong.

' _Hehe, you Hiccup-y brat, you can't see me-e'_ thought the witch as she got ever closer to Hiccup. She poised herself, getting ready for the kill, but making sure she wasn't too early or too late. _It must be PERFECT, so he can't get away at the last second. I have spent too long putting up with his desperate escapes._

She was just in reaching distance, when suddenly…

" _T-T-THE WITCH, I S-S-SMELL THE WITCH!"_ shrieked Toothless, the cry slicing through the air.

" _Where?!"_ answered Hiccup, frantically looking around. He unsheathed his sword, holding it tremling in his hands. Windwalker poised downwards, growling, the two smaller dragons following suit.

Furious had instantly put up his guard, looking everywhere the witch could possibly be hiding, although his sharp dragon eyes couldn't pick up anything out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden, a sharp scream pierced the air behind Hiccup. He whirled around, trying to parry the invisible attacker, but it was too late. The Witch brought down the sword on to Hiccup's momentarily undefended heart. Hiccup sliced upwards, a millisecond too late, as the Witch proceeded to stab him in the abdomen. The heir emitted a blood curdling scream, the Endeavour clanging to the floor. He curled up, gasping, trying to stem the blood and pain that was freely flowing on to the coral.

"HICCUP!" Camicazi and Fishlegs screamed in unison, instantly sprinting over to help him.

Hiccup choked at the pain, rolling on to his side. His vision blurred, the blood loss starting to take a hold over him. All he could see was the witch standing over him, getting ready for the final blow.

Toothless and the Wodensfang were trying to distract the Witch, flitting around her, but whatever they did, it didn't stop her. She was too caught up in the thrill of vengeance to care about being burnt or scratched herself. In her mind, it was a small price to pay for revenge.

"History repeats itself," she hissed "and it will KEEP ON repeating itself, whether you brats like it or not!" She brought the sword above her head, about to bring it down. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting for the final blow.

* * *

Stoick and Valhallarama were dancing with joy, singing "He did it! Hiccup did it, we are saved!" when all of a sudden they saw a sharp glint rise over their son's head, with Hiccup trying to parry the lunge.

"HICCUP!" they both screamed, as he had sunk to the floor. The couple started flying towards him at break neck speed, even though they knew it would be too late, with the distance they had to cover.

In fact, the only one who could save Hiccup was Furious, who was right next to him. He tried to reach out, but it was like he was paralyzed by a Vampire Spydragon. It was happening again, just like Hiccup the Second. He tried, but couldn't, and stood there looking down on the undefended child. His eyes glazed over, as the events of the previous Hiccup unrolled before him once more.

Camicazi and Fishlegs, were trying their best to slide over the slippery reef, over to Hiccup, over to their downed friend. Camicazi was in the lead, closely followed by Fishlegs who hung on to his glasses for fear of them smashing once more.

"We're coming Hiccup! Don't worry!" yelled Camicazi, even if the boy was quite pre-occupied at the moment.

Everyone tried to either get to Hiccup, or were trying to stop the Witch, but nobody would make it in time, unless the Dragon Furious did something. And he did. He unfroze, trying to flick tried to the Witch away from her position, tried to flick the sword away from harming Hiccup. However, the Witch didn't think it was sane to die for revengre. She had that scrap of intelligence left, as she narrowly avoided the incoming claw, which raked her side painfully, tearing her flesh.

"Why you little-!"

She brought the sword down, on to Hiccup's chest.


	3. Fight!

Hiccup shut his eyes, all hope gone, ripped to a shred. He expected to feel the final blow cutting into his skin, tearing at his chest, but it never came.

His eyes whipped open, hearing the crash and slice of swords, to se Camicazi standing over him, catching the Witch's blow with her sword. Just in time.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" she seethed, pushing her sword and bringing it back with a screech. She tried to blow up Excellinor's defense, succeeding in pressing her back away from her friend.. Then the battle between Camicazi and the Witch began.

Hiccup shrieked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, still on high alert after the Witch's sudden appearance.

"Hiccup it's ok, its me, Fishlegs," Hiccup calmed at his best friend's, getting on to his elbows. Bad idea. He gasped at the pain that erupted in his side, and if it wasn't for Fishlegs he would have fallen on to his wound, making it a hundred times more painful. Not that it wasn't already unbearable.

Fishlegs helped him to a sit up position, inspecting the wound. On second thought, that was more of a giant gash.

"We have to get this treated right away Hiccup," Fishlegs said, as he stripped a piece of his shirt to tie around Hiccup's chest.

"Yeah, but I can barely move, if you haven't noticed," Hiccup replied through gritted teeth, using Fishlegs as a support.

 _"It's ok Hiccup, we will get you out of here, just stay calm and don't panic,"_ reassured the Wodensfang, although he was trying to calm HIMSELF down more than Hiccup. Toothless flapped frantically around them, here in their in panic. He glanced up as the shriek of sword on sword erupted once more in the air, to see Camicazi pull out a Double Battle Roll on the Witch, permanantly slicing off her sleeve.

The Dragon Furious was also in a complete panic, blaming himself for everything. After all, he didn't do anything to stop the Witch from hitting Hiccup, even if he had the full capacity of doing so.

Seeing this, Hiccup called out to Furious in a shaky voice.

 _"Its ok Furious! I'm fine!"_

 _"If you were fine you would be able to walk,"_ he answered. _"There must be SOMETHING I can do to help,"_

 _"Actually, you can,"_ said Hiccup _,_ thoughtful _"Help Camicazi handle the Witch, I don't want her to get hurt to"_

So Furious looked over to where the Bog-Burglar heiress was, in her fighting frenzy, shouting insults to the Witch. However, Excellinor was doing a good job holding up Camicazi, for her age. Too bad Furious couldn't use his fire, because he could have burnt the Witch to a crisp, but he couldn't risk hurting Camicazi. If only she would just MOVE.

"You greating limping low-life! You should try and pick on someone your OWN size! Oh wait, I forgot, NOBODY is the size of a cowering cuttlefish!" screamed Camicazi, like some type of human red-rage had taken over her.

Furious watched them, looking over Camicazi just in case something happened, when suddenly a though came to him.

"DUCK!" He shrieked, flicking his finger over Camicazi's head, hitting the Witch full on the chest. Throwing her up, then down into Woden's Throat, a large whole in the earth. She disappeared under with a satisfying _pop_ , and was suddenly gone.

"Thanks, although I could have handled her myself," Camicazi puffed out, looking up at Furious. He welcomed her, deciding not to tell Camicazi that Hiccup had asked him to take care of her. He had the hint it may have hurt her ego.

"HICCUP!" she suddenly remembered, red-rage vanishing from her as she thrusted her sword into her belt, sprinting over to where Fishlegs kneeled over Hiccup.

As she arrived, she could hear uneven breathing.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed, dropping down next to Fishlegs.

"Err, hey Cami- thanks for saving me- back there," Hiccup panted, taking in great gasps.

"Hiccup you shouldn't talk, we have to get you over to Old Wrinkly so that gash doesn't get infected," Fishlegs said as Hiccup tried to support himself, failing as he fell back down.

"Yeah, come on, let's get you up," Camicazi agreed, trying to get Hiccup to wrap an arm around her neck whilst Fishlegs did the same.

Suddenly without warning, Hiccup gasped, withdrawing his arms sharply away from them and clutching his side. Windwalker came over, snuffling his Master's face to check if he was alright. Camicazi and Fishlegs leaned in, worried expressions carved into their faces as tears pricked their king's eyes.

"Fishlegs, we can't move him, it will put pressure on his wound," said Camicazi as she bent down, supporting Hiccup's head.

"I know, but we-" he was cut short at the sound of Hiccup's parents rushing over to them.

"HICCUP!" Stoick cried as they reached him, sliding to their knees, ignoring the scrapes from the coral.

"Hello father, I-" Hiccup gasped again, as he tried to get up upon his parents arrival, but failed yet again, as the growing dizziness from blood loss took over him once more.

"We need to get him to my father NOW," said Valhallarama, as Camicazi and Fishlegs tried to grab Hiccup.

Windwalker and the hunting dragons agreed, trying to yank Hiccup to his feet. However the blood loss took its toll as Hiccup fainted on the spot, just saved in time by Fishlegs and Camicazi scrambling arms.


	4. Alive, For Now

Hiccup's eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the dim light. He tried to sit up, only just remembering about his wound, a little too late. With a sharp cry, he fell back down, on a fold out bed. That's what he presumed, at least.

"Hiccup, you're alive!" screamed a familiar voice.

He suddenly felt the impact of another body pulling him into an embrace. His eyes opened, to find Fishlegs hugging him, clinging to him in joy.

"Last time I checked," he commented, chuckling. Even though said chuckle instantly turned into a cough, getting his friend worried once more.

 _"Easy Hiccup, don't talk to much. That cut prevents you from doing much movement_ ," the Wodensfang said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Hiccup glanced to his right, over to the wrinkled dragon who was perched on his bed post. He nodded obediently, resting his head on the pillow. Toothless also came to say hello to Hiccup, licking his face with his little pink, forked tongue.

 _"Good to see you too Toothless,"_ Hiccup whispered to the tiny, emerald dragon, stroking between his horns. A sharp pain came from his shoulder, and as he looked up he realized it had just been a punch from Camicazi.

"Don't you EVER do that again Hiccup! For Thor's sake everyone in the Wilderwest must think you have a death wish by now! Even though you clearly seem to" Camicazi sniffed, which was unlike her normal self, tough and fearless.

"Yeah Hiccup, you have to give it a rest trying to kill yourself, and focus more on trying to LIVE. Try and see your first year through being king!" Fishlegs agreed, more of his sarcastic personality, sitting down beside Hiccup on the not-so-stable bed. Camicazi also sat down on the other side, while the dragons positioned themselves comfortably on the floor, blowing calming smoke rings throughout the little hut.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. How is Furious, by the way? Oh and my parents. And- er- everybody, really. I kind of don't remember. I guess that's what fainting does," Hiccup chuckled lightly. Fishlegs laughed along, with Camicazi replying to the question.

"Well, your parents went ballistic when you fainted, and only when I let them check your pulse they calmed down," Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but Camicazi continued, "a little, until they saw your wound, then they started up again,"

"She went pretty protective over you when the with came out of no where, and went into a frenzied sword fight," explained Fishlegs, "she was still kind of protective when we reached you so, yeah," Camicazi started and quickly looked down, starting to fiddle with her scabbard, again, acting so unlike her normal personality. Fishlegs, realizing he made the atmosphere only 'slightly' awkward, got up and beckoned to the Deadly Shadow, who had been sitting at the front of the hut, in the doorway having a small nap.

"Anyway, I will just, err, go get your parents and tell them you are up Hiccup, so, umm, yeah I'll just be right back. Good to see you again!" finished Fishlegs, making the situation even more awkward, not really helping poor Hiccup who was already quite confused about it. Fishlegs boarded the Deadly Shadow, flying out to fetch Hiccup's parents like he said, leaving everyone speechless and sitting in an awkward aura of silence. All in all, there was a lot of awkwardness.

"Umm, thanks again Camicazi," Hiccup said hesitantly, just to break the silence. Camicazi shrugged, stopping her fiddling to rest her head on her hands, her elbows on her knees.

"That's okay, I guess I kind of owe you," Hiccup raised his eyebrows yet again, "I mean you did save me from Fort Sinister sooo, yeah I owe you,"

"Cami, you do know you repayed that when you got us out using the balloon,"

"Well, you also saved me from the tree prison, so I owe you there too," Camicazi stated matter-of-factly, drawing a sigh out of Hiccup.

"Camicazi, you don't really owe me, you helped by jumping on the chief of Beserk and making him free the prisoners in Beserk, otherwise he might've not done so," Hiccup reminded her, "And why do you want to owe me? I mean I haven't done many things for you. Friendship doesn't owe each other anything, they just look out for each other" he said softly, making Camicazi shrug, fiddling with her fingers.

 _"Someone L-L-LIKES you Hiccup_!" Toothless sang, catching on enough to know what was going on.

 _"TOOTHLESS! Be quiet, you are in no position to judge! Besides, you like someone YOURSELF,"_ Hiccup replied, narrowing his eyes, but on his last remark he glanced over at Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. Toothless seeing this puffed up, his little horns going bright red in denial.

 _"S'not true!"_

Hiccup just sighed, getting up and leaning on his elbows for support, the small bed creaking under pressure. Camicazi was still being very quiet, just sitting there, shifting a little from side to side. Hiccup was getting worried that something had happened when he had been unconscious.

"Camicazi is something wrong? I mean, you're being being really quiet. No one else got hurt after I fainted did they?!" Camicazi started again, looking up at Hiccup's worried expression. Gods, she never noticed how green they were, like a forest. Woah, how did that thought get there! It was so foreign, and if she had been anyone else it might have just slipped past. But not her, now she herself was really confused.

"What, no! Just you," she mumbled, looking over at the Stormfly, but Hiccup grabbed her wrists to turn her towards him.

"Well there has to be something wrong, for crying out loud during a battle you're never quiet! No offense," Hiccup said, realising the last part could have offended her.

"None taken," she sighed, "it's just- you gave me such a heart attack Hiccup! For Thor's sake I meant it when I said everyone must think you have a death wish! This time I really thought you were gone, Hiccup, all I saw was the sword and then-!" Camicazi finally broke down, throwing herself at Hiccup. He was taken a back, completely unexpecting this. It was just so unlike Camicazi, to show her deep emotions, let alone let them break, and for a second he wondered if he should be afraid. She might try to kill him afterwards because he saw this part of her. But then he remembered that him-nearly-dying was the reason she was showing this part of herself. So he just pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring the stinging feeling in his side as Camicazi's elbow nudged it painfully.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you could panic, you are Ze Great Camicazi after all," Hiccup chuckled softly, patting her back.

"It's not funny Hiccup, you could have died right then and there, gone to Valhalla forever!" Camicazi sniffed, snuggling into the hug deeper. She never did this, never got a hug and showed this side of her. But something about Hiccup's sincerity made her want to confess everything. Nearly everything, but not quite.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologised again, more softly.

"I kind of need to tell you something else, too. I haaaaave needed to tell you for a while," Camicazi whispered, looking away.

"Anything," Hiccup smiled warmly, sending shivers done Camicazi's back, making her think about how he could possibly make her feel like this. She normally wouldn't allow it.

"Mm, never mind it's stupid," she said re-thinking the idea.

"No no, I will listen, I promise I won't laugh or anything," he assured, teeth gritting as he shifted his position on the bed.

"Umm, okay. But promise me you won't laugh," she demanded, a plan coming to her.

"I promise," he stated firmly. Camicazi took a deep breath, and started.

"W-well, you need to. Close your eyes? Arghh," she sighed, squirming in her seat, trying and failing to figure out how to speak her feelings. "Well, I, for starters, am really grateful to be your friend, I mean grateful for being your friend. And, truth is, I've never really cared for boys until I met you. You're just so different, and unique from everyone else, and I really love you for that. S-so thanks, for letting me come with you, on all of your adventures," she ended, breathing out. The young king blinked, trying to comprehend what his friend had just told him.

Unable to contain herself, Camicazi gave way to her emotions, giving his a quick peck on the cheek.

Apparently the kiss had shut down his whole brain system, along with the confession, because he completely forgot the language of Norse. When the gears started turning again, only then did he reply the hug, hugging her around the waist. The girl sighed, a weight the same as Stormfly drifting from her chest, as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered, finally remembering his language. A soft smile crept up on Camicazi's face, as she pulled tighter into that hug.


	5. All we Need

After Camicazi's 'confession', she left to find her mother, Bertha, remembering that she had no idea where Camicazi was and was probably starting to worry. Hiccup had stayed behind, 1) because Camicazi DID NOT allow him whatsoever to come with her, so that he could rest and heal, and 2) He already felt quite tired after the overwhelming emotion, caused by the 'confession'. So he rested his head on the pillow with Toothless curled up beside him, acting like an emerald hot water bottle helping Hiccup fall asleep quicker. The Wodensfang also lied down next to Toothless, making sure he didn't touch Hiccup's cut on the way over.

"Hiccup? Where is Cami- actually, nevermind, I have your parents, they want to see you," Hiccup's eyes opened slowly, as he cautiously sat up in his bed, remembering what happened last time. Toothless' ears perked up at the sound of people coming in, instantly alert to protect his Master if nesseccary. Even though he wouldn't, because Fishlegs came in with Hiccup's parents behind him.

"Hiccup! We were so worried! Don't ever do that again!" cried Stoick running over to hug his injured son.

"Don't worry, I don't plan too father. It wasn't what you would call the 'nicest' of experiences. At least it was worth it though, we have peace!" replied Hiccup, his sarcasm returning just to cover up how his injury still stung like mad. Valhallarama made her way over to Hiccup as he said this, followed closely by the Silver Phantom. Windwalker instantly perked up at the scent of his old friend, and bounded over to him to say hello.

"Well, at least you are alive, all in all, and healing" Valhallarama said, patting Hiccup on the back which was just her way of hugging you to death, since she wasn't your average soft, viking mother. Hiccup smiled at this and just nodded his head. "Well, we just came to check on you, our king, to see how you are doing," Stoick said, making Hiccup blush.

"Father you can still call me your son when we are alone, after all even if I am king I still want to be treated like an equal. There is no human that is higher than the other, I am, I guess, just here to lead you and make all the decisions, because personally, I think it would be hard to let everyone have a say you would need to…" Hiccup dwindled off, an idea coming to him.

"Or maybe you can," he said after a couple of seconds, re-thinking his plan.

"Wise words my son, and you are indeed right. Although we still need to show SOME respect to the one making all the descisions," Valhallarama replied, making equal sense. Hiccup sighed in defeat, as Stoick and *Val got up getting ready to go.

"Anyway, we should go son, we have to go and get everyone into order. Yes everyone is fine before you ask," said Stoick as Hiccup started, remembering everyone else in the Viking tribes were still counting on him to lead them,"and don't worry, we will take over for you as you get better. Just focus on that first, then you can deal with everyone else," Stoick finished, leaving the room. Val whistled for the Silver Phantom, and swang her leg over his neck.

"We will be back to check on you Hiccup, don't worry," Val said, riding the Phantom out of the room behind her husband.

"Goodbye mother, thanks for visiting!" Hiccup cried out to her as the Silver Phantom leapt into the sky. He had started to feel a bit woozy, but just shook it off as a small headache.

"Humph, so what did you and Camicazi do after I left?" Fishlegs asked, speaking up after Hiccup's conversation with his parents.

"Oh -umm-we, we talked?" Hiccup replied hastly, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Uh-huh, talked, riiight. That's all? Nothing, like any interactions?"

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup cried, "why, why, why would you think that?"

"Well, I thought she would hug you or something! She was, after all, super worried after you fainted," he replied calmly, eyeing Hiccup. "What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing,"

"Hmmm," Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

"You think I meant you kissed!"

"WHAT?! No!" Hiccup replied wide-eyed. "Why on earth would you, would you say I thought that!"

"Your acting very suspicious…" Fishlegs stated, as he scanned Hiccup's face, which was turning into a strong blush.

"You like her!" realization hitting him.

"What nooo?!" Hiccup said, failing to keep his cool.

"Admit it I knew you have since that trip to Beserk!" Fishlegs said, knowing his best friend all to well to think it was just a strong friendship.

"Maybe…" was all Hiccup said, as a strong dizziness started to take over him. "Fishlegs I'm not feeling so good,"

"That's just an excuse so you can get out of the discussion! C'mon, admit it!"Fishlegs said, not really believing Hiccup. "No seriously I am, I can't-" Hiccup stopped as he collapsed on the bed. Fishlegs, realizing that Hiccup was telling the truth, raced over to him.

"You've got a really strong fever Hiccup, here, lie down," Fishlegs stated as he felt Hiccup's forehead. Toothless came over when he saw that Hiccup wasn't feeling well anymore. He licked Hiccup's forehead hoping to cool him down. Not working.

"I'll go get Old Wrinkly," Fishlegs fretted, quickly lieing Hiccup down on the bed.

"Deadly Shadow come on we have to hurry! Hiccup's sick again! Don't worry, Hiccup, we will be back with Old Wrinkly don't you worry," Fishlegs said as he was about to hop on to the Deadly Shadow. Luckily, Camicazi had just arrived after finding her mother and persuading her she was fine, just a few scratches, but she's fine.

"Oh hey Fishl-" Camicazi started but was cut off quick.

"Camicazi look after Hiccup, he's got a fever and is really dizzy. I'm going to get Old Wrinkly," Fishles quickly explained as he started to the front door.

"Ok, I will. HURRY!" she said as she realized the emergency, running over to Hiccup to check on him. He was starting to sweat really badly, and small groans escaped his mouth. She got a towel and dipped it into some water, placing it on his forehead.

"Hang in there Hiccup, Old Wrinkly is coming, just hang in there," she reassured.

* * *

All Hiccup could see was spots, and he couldn't focus on ANYTHING. At some point, when his knees weakened, he heard Fishlegs say that he was getting Old Wrinkly. Then he heard Camicazi's voice reassuring him everything was going to be ok, even though his chest stung more than a Poisonous Piffleworm sting. He really couldn't see the bright side of it, and then realization hit him. The sword must have been poisoned! He was in deep trouble if it affected him this badly. So he just stayed there, listening to Camicazi's voice and forcing himself to calm down. He tried taking deep breaths, remembering too late about the cut, and took a giant gasp.

"Hiccup try to take shallow breaths," advised Camicazi from somewhere in the room. Hiccup just gave a short nod, hoping Camicazi had noticed it. She must have since she went around with her work to make Hiccup more comfortable. Then he screamed, which echoed around the small hut.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another cliffhanger YAY! I am so evil *does evil grin***

 **TOOTHLESS: You are a-a-and what i-i-is going to h-h-happen to Hiccup?**

 **No spoilers allowed Toothless, nice try. You shall have to wait and see in the next chapter. Anyway thank you for bothering to click on this story - chapter, and I will check any reviews and answer them on my profile dashboard.**

 **CAMICAZI: Heck I just checked it, it's HUGGEEE! Why all the copy and paste stuff?!**

 **Eh, it's not too long anywayz enough about my profile. Thanks for reading this chapter and until next macaroni season, I shall see YOU in the next chapter. Peace out.**

 **P.S I was tempted to say ,"Admit it, I knew you have since the 8** **th** **book! Hang on, what's my line again?" Too lazy Draposs, to lazy. (And I am pretty sure they have, otherwise it is the 4** **th** **book because it says that Camicazi has a great admiration for Hiccup ever since he saved her from the Romans. Hang on that means the 3** **rd** **book. Lets just say their love for each other was REALIZED in the 8** **th** **book, there that's better.) Ok I will stop talking now. Peace Out (again).**

* * *

 ***I am going to call her this to save me from writing her whole name, I know its lazy but YOU try typing, Valhallarama every minute. Not fun it's a real finger twister.**


	6. No Cure

Fishlegs sprinted into the small hut, with Old Wrinkly behind him on top of the Deadly Shadow. When Hiccup had screamed, they had just landed, and the scream startled them so they had sprinted in like their life depended on it. Well, Hiccup's life kind of did, anyway.

Meanwhile Camicazi had started to panic, even though Bog-Burglars don't panic, she did. She had sprinted over to Hiccup, starting to unwrap the bandage around his chest. It was hard though, because her fingers were shaking with anxiety. When she finally uncovered it, she gasped in shock. The wound had become infected, and the diziness Hiccup had been feeling was the reaction to the body fighting the poison, even though it was hopeless.

Old Wrinkly quickly climbed off Shadow's back, and stumbled over to Hiccup, gently pushing Camicazi aside. Fishlegs ran up to her side, taking a sharp in take of air when he saw how bad Hiccup's condition was. Old Wrinkly used his clever fingers to feel Hiccup's temperature, and took his pulse.

"His wound has become infected, as you already know, but… Oh no," Old Wrinkly started to explain, but cut short as he examined the slash further.

"He's been poisoned," Camicazi and Fishlegs eye's grew wide, as the information sunk into them.

"But there is a cure, right? There has to be!" Fishlegs cried, while Camicazi just stood there starstruck. Old Wrinkly kept examining Hiccup, cleaning the cut out with a cloth and water, so it wouldn't get infected more.

"I am afraid I don't know yet, I have to get more symtoms to be sure. All we can do is look after him so he doesn't suffer too much," he sighed, looking back at Hiccup.

"We will stay with him. We can help," Camicazi said, walking over practically yanking Fishlegs behind her.

"Alright, you can stay, but don't touch the cut with bear hands. I will be back, I have to get some herbs to help take away the pain. Fishlegs do you mind taking me to my temporary hut?" Old Wrinkly asked, placing the cloth down on the side of Hiccup's bed.

"Of course, Camicazi look after Hiccup," Fishlegs replied, following Old Wrinkly out of the room.

"I will," Camicazi walked over to Hiccup. "I guess I'm your baby sitter again," she softly joked, sitting on the bed beside the shivering Hiccup, re-doing the bandages. Camicazi sighed.

"Why didn't you, wait," she stopped, "it isn't your fault. It's mine," she finished, not really sounded as normal as she had planned. Wait, she planned this? Oh great, now she has to 'plan' talking to him. A slight stirring brought her out of her thoughts, followed by a groan.

* * *

Hiccup had no idea what had happened, but all he could say was… YAHHHH, HIS CHEST WAS ON FIRE! And it HURT like nothing. As his vision focused he recognised Camicazi sitting next to him.

"Ehhhrrr, what happened?" he said, a little groggily.

"You passed out, and Fishlegs went to fetch Old Wrinkly," Camicazi explained patiently, not saying anything about him not saying hello. Even though it did slightly offend her. Aaaand there we go again, with little things that she made a big deal about, when it came to Hiccup and his behaviour.

"Oh, that's why the back of my head hurts," he joked, chuckling a little, even if it was soft, to avoid himself coughing.

"Mhm," Camicazi said absent mindedly, not really paying attention to the joke. She was off in thought thinking about something, about a possibl cure.

"What's wrong now?" Hiccup sighed, recognizing Camicazi's deep thought expression, which was when her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pursed together.

"A lot, actually," she replied, coming out of her thoughts and looking him right in the eyes. She then started to bite her lip.

"Like what? I mean, yeah so what if I have an injury, but it's nothing like the rebellion has started up again, right?" he reasoned.

"Weeell, do you really want to know?" Hiccup nodded his head, and she continued. "ok, you didn't pass out just because of an infection. Hiccup, when the Witch struck you with the sword, did you realise anything unusual about it?"

"Umm, not really, I mean I didn't have time to thoroughly examine it. I would have gladly asked the Witch if I could inspect it before she killed me, but you know, time is always a hazard," he replied, making Camicazi laugh a bit at his joke. He always had a great sense of humor, one of his traits that made up his brilliant persona- Woah woah woah, focus Camicazi! You don't have time for this right now! She then remembered her reason of the question, and then turned serious again.

"Well, Hiccup, when Old Wrinkly came, we had to take your bandages off and, when we did we didn't just see and infection, we saw a…" she dwindled off, looking down, not wanting to meet him in the eye.

"You saw what?" Hiccup asked, beginning to feel slightly uneasy.

"Hiccup, the Stormblade, when it hit you, it was poisoned,"

* * *

Hiccup just stared at her, and when Camicazi looked up, she didn't see worry, and freaked-out-ness, she didn't even see straight down the line fearful. She just saw a look of surprise and then his face softened.

"Oh,"

"Your not, your not worried? Hiccup you've been poisoned!" she said exparated, in disbelief just seeing his calmness towards the situation.

"Well, I am worried," he admitted.

"Just WORRIED?! This is life or death Hiccup! You could DIE, just like that!" Camicazi said, completely freaking out and finally letting her emotions of the affair. But Hiccup just sat there, thinking.

"Umm, Cami I know that," he said, and took a shaky sigh. Camicazi just shook her head, trembling in fear. In fear of the possibilty of Hiccup dieing, and him not even seeing to care!

"Then, why aren't you-"

"Camicazi, just because I don't really show it doesn't mean I'm not scared, its just I feel that freaking out about it is pointless, and just a waste of my energy," he said simply.

"Well I-" Camicazi was cut short once again by the sound of a dragon landing and feet sprinting towards the door. Without any surprise, Fishlegs' head popped through the door.

"Hiccup your awake! Hold on," he said walking over with Old Wrinkly following behind him.

"How are you feeling Hiccup?" his grandpa asked him.

"Like I was sat on by a bunch of Nadders then sprayed on by some water Dragons,"

"Understandable, by the fact you have been poisoned,"

"I know, Camicazi told me,"

"Well, did she tell you what type of poison?" Old Wrinkly asked, stirring the herbs in a bowl.

"No, you said that you didn't know!" Camicazi cut in, a little upset Old Wrinkly hadn't told her about any possible poisons.

"Well, when I was getting my herbs, I remembered a particular poison. One that only a super rare dragon had. Do you remember the Scorpius Dragon?"

"Yes, I remember finding a fossil of it," Hiccup said, remembering one of his first discoveries. "it had like a stinger on the tip of it's tail, but it could also inject venom from it's fangs like a snake. It had one of the most poisono- that's the poison, isn't it?" Old Wrinkly nodded sadly, as he continued to whip up one of his remedies.

"But, that should be okay Hiccup. I mean, you know the type of dragon, so you should know a cure, right?" Camicazi reasoned hopefully. Hiccup looked up with worried eyes, then said:

"Camicazi, it was a super rare dragon, I only found a fossil. The only way I knew it contained venom was because of the structure of it's skeleton, and the stinger. I don't think there is a cure,"

* * *

 **Hello people! Sorry I haven't been visibly alive on here, but as usual, life takes it's place and creates it's distractions. So anyway, cliffhanger! Yeah I know my cliff hanger's aren't very good, but meh.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Isa H-H-HORRIBLE**

 **Thanks for your faith Toothless. Anyways, that's all for now peeps, so Peace Out!**


	7. Hope

After their conversation, Hiccup went into another coma. Fishlegs and Camicazi left the room to get his parents and tell them the news, and of course, they went hysterical with worry. They had called a meeting with all of the tribes to discuse ANY possible cure for Hiccup's poisoning, but all were clueless, because Hiccup was the expert on dragons.

Anyway back to Camicazi and Fishlegs, who felt completely and utterly lost. They had taken a walk around the ruins of the Tomorrow city, leaving the Deadly Shadow to have a nap.

"Fishlegs, remember when we thought Hiccup had been hit by that arrow, when it was had really been Snotlout in Hiccup's clothes?" Camicazi asked unexpectedly.

"Uh yeah. I practically would have thrown myself off Shadow in horror, if you didn't talk,"

"Well, you know how Hiccup has always made it out of impossible situations, how he always had great plans even though there seemed to be no hope, like at Fort Sinister. Anyway, I think that at the moment, we need to take charge of the situation. The adults are doing nothing, and Hiccup is DYING,"

"Well I know that," Fishlegs cut in, as they reached the end of the ruins, sitting down on a couple of bricks. "but there isn't a remedy, no cure, at all, otherwise we would already be out there searching for it,"

"Actually, there is one possible cure," Camicazi started off again. "It's called a Moonlight Rose,"

"You mean the legend of the Moonlight Rose? Camicazi, that's just a myth, we aren't five anymore. We can't go around beliving those things, this is serious!" Fishlegs stated.

"Humph, well I think that we have a shot. According to the story, it grows at the top of a mountain called the Night's Peak, on the Frozen Isle of Nowhere. It isn't TOO far, and at least it is something that could help Hiccup! Come on Fishlegs, Hiccup refused to give up searching even when everyone thought YOU were dead, the least we can do is to try and repay what Hiccup has done for US!" Fishlegs just sat there, lost in thought, a spark of hope rising in him as he considered her proposition.

"Your right, so when do we leave?" he said.

"First thing in the morning, we just have to get some supplies and tell someone, preferably Hiccup himself. After all he is the one who is sick," she replied, smiling.

* * *

They had then sprinted back to where they had left the Deadly Shadow slumbering next to Hiccup's tent. When they reached him, they split up, Camicazi rushing into the tet and Fishlegs getting onto Shadow's back, taking off to go get some supplies.

Camicazi walked over to the doorway and knocked announcing her presence, then walked in.

Hiccup was on his bed, awake again and as usual talking to his dragons. He had gained some more energy, but still looked tired and in pain, his face a little flushed from the fever.

"Hi Hiccup,'' Camicazi said simply.

"Oh, hey Cami,'' Hiccup replied, coughing into his elbow when he finished. Camicazi walked over and dragged a stool over to the side of the bed. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, while Camicazi thought of words to explain her and Fishlegs' quest for the Moonlight Rose.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs and I have a plan to get a possible cure for you," it sounded lamer than what she had originally thought, but at least it was something.

"Oh, what- ehm- what is it?" he asked, curious to any cure that he didn't know of. Although, Camicazi grew a bit restless, and took a breath.

"Well, I know it is a legend and all, but it is possible to find, and there is a shot at getting it, so it's- umm- the Moonlight Rose," she finally finished. Hiccup stared at her, as he remembered the legend.

"Oh, your really going to the Frozen Isle of Nowhere? Are you sure your up for it?"

"Yes I am sure Hiccup. It's a possible cure, and honestly, we would go back to America to get the Potato again if it was the cure," she replied, meaning ever single word she said. "we would do anything to help you live, or at least relive you," Camicazi added.

"Really?"

"Really," but the voice wasn't Camicazi's, it was Fishlegs walking into the hut. "and we are going as soon as we can,"

"Well what are we waiting for then, heck we can't stay talking, we need the Rose to cure Hiccup, talking isn't doing anything!" Camicazi suddenly said jumping up.

"Ok. We will be back Hiccup, don't worry, you can just stay here and rest. See you soon," Fishlegs said walking up and hugging his best friend. He then turned around and walked out of the hut.

"And don't do ANYTHING except rest Hiccup. We want to return and cure you, not fin you… you know. Bye," Camicazi threatened friendly, making Hiccup chuckle lightly. She bent down and hugged him as tightly as she dared, finally pulling away collecting her burglary gear, then followed Fishlegs.

"I will," Hiccup whispered as she exited through the door.

* * *

"Ok, let's get going before the sun sets," Camicazi said, finding Fishlegs with a whole heap of supplies loaded on the Deadly Shadow.

"Woah Fish, what did you get? You must have burguled the whole food stock, which is amazing, for a boy of course," she added, not letting herself praise him too much.

"Well thanks, that was a first,"

"First what?"

"Oh, well you usually say that to Hiccup, but you know, figures," he said looking at his friend with sly eyes.

"FISHLEGS! Ok let's just get going before it gets dark," she quickly scurried up Shadow's back, hoping Fishlegs didn't catch the start of a bluch starting on her cheeks. Fishlegs shrugged, then followed her, taking his place at the front.

"Ok Shadow, next stop, the Frozen Isle of Nowhere," Fishlegs instructed the three-headed dragon, and with that, they took off into the warm colours of the sunset.

* * *

 **Hello peeps! Ok, so here I am, alive! *fruits start being thrown***

 **Ok ok, I get it, no one is happy, but meh. So here is the next chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring, but I promise the action is coming, just hold the phone!**

 **HICCUP: What phone? Wait what is a phone...**

 **Just an expression Hic, where are you, the Dark Ages?! Oh wait, just, don't, don't answer that. ANYWAY this chapter was just to introduce the cure and what the quest was about and blah blah blah. And also, when Hiccup said 'ehm', that meant he coughed a little. Ok then, with that being said, I shall see y'all in the next chapter, and until then, Peace Out!**


	8. A New Adventure

They had been flying for quite a few hours, through the darkness of the night. Fishlegs, Stormfly and Horrowcow had long gone to sleep in between Shadow's wings, while Camicazi stayed at the front, steering the three headed dragon and waking him up as he nodded off.

 _Well, we should follow the Winter Wind, because on the map it went right past the Frozen Isle of Nowhere,_ she thought, visualising the map and the route that they had agreed to take. It was, after all, the fastest way, and Hiccup needed as much spare time as he could, even though Camicazi tried not to think of what would happen if they didn't make it on time. She would just think- no, KNOW, that they would make it on time.

At that moment she could see that they had past Lava-Lout Island, with it's inactive volcano. Seeing it brought back the memory of when they had set off on the quest for the fire stone, to throw back into the volcano, in hopes it would stop the exterminator dragons. She also remembered the complete hopelesness she felt when Alvin's exterminator disarmed her, and having to watch Hiccup's fight against him. In the end it had all turned out well, as every quest seemed to with Hiccup.

She sighed, looking back at her sleeping friends. She just hoped Hiccup was holding up back at the island of Tomorrow. She had to admit, though, the gentle swaying of Shadow's flight path was rocking her to sleep, but she had to stay awake, one of them did. She was too afraid that they would go right past the Frozen Isle of Nowhere, and keep flying on to Woden knows where.

The Deadly Shadow seemed to be tiring a great amount, and Camicazi knew that he couldn't fly all night. They would have to land sooner or later, and all of them needed a good rest to continue the journey.

No sooner had she thought that did Silence Island come into view, leaving Lava-Lout Island far behind, with all of it's memories.

"Shadow, we are going to land on that island over there if you don't mind, so we can rest," Camicazi said, leaning over to Patience, pointing her finger toward Silence Island.

" _Okay, okay, okay_ " they hissed in unison, even though Camicazi didn't understand Dragonese.

A few more minutes went by, as the Island grew ever closer. Soon, they landed on it's steep cliffs, heading over to the cover of the trees. Camicazi was too tired to make a proper fire, so she just threw a couple of sticks and got Shadow to light it up. She woke Fishlegs up, and got the sleeping bags out. She got in, while Fishlegs rolled his out on to the hard rock floor. However spooky the forest was, they fet safe with the Deadly Shadow. He came up and covered his wings over them, like a giant, dragon tent, as a soft drizzle came down.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Island of Tomorrow, Hiccup had grown worse. His fever's became more hectic, at one point fine, the next as hot as a Fire Dragon, then going down to as cold as a Polar Serpent's fire. He didn't wake up as frequently, but however long he rested, he never got any proper sleep, for the nightmares that always started as soon as his eyelids closed up.

Before he had gone to sleep when his friend's had left, he had told Old Wrinkly where they were going. Old Wrinkly didn't believe in the Moonlight Rose, but the spark of hope in the young King's eyes had stopped him from saying anything over than, 'ok'.

When Hiccup HAD fallen back asleep, and his parents came to check on him, Old Wrinkly had told them where Fishegs and Camicazi went.

"WHAT?! But there is no such thing as th-"

"SSHHHH! You will wake Hiccup Stoick! Anyway, it may be a myth, but it is all he's got. There is nothing else I could think of that would cure him,"

"Alright then, but if Camicazi's mother asks where she is I will have to tell them, no use putting more worry on her,"

"Ok Val, but just say they have gone to get a possible cure, because she would jump her trusty steed to go fetch her as soon as you mention it,"

"Ok father, we will, and will you stop worrying so much, just take it easy,"

So the talk had gone alright, but Old Wrinkly was still worried about Hiccup's condition. All he could really do was soak a cloth in water and place it on Hiccup's burning forehead.

* * *

 _It was dark, too dark for Hiccup's liking. Even though he wasn't really afraid of it, but still, many things could be lurking around in a dark cave like this, like a Vampire Spydragon or a-_

 _What was that? A, crunch, in a cave? That didn't seem right, not in a cave, there wasn't really anything that could create it. There weren't any trees to create sticks to drop of, and-_

 _There it was again. What was that, his, name? Being called? It wasn;t in Dragonese, but who would live in a cave? He went over a list in his head of possible canidates. No one that he knew would possi-_

 _"_ _Hiiiiiiicuuuuuup! Wheeerrrreee arrrreee yooooooouuu?"_

 _He knew that voice, but it couldn't be, could it? No, impossible, they were dead! He had seen it with his own eyes-_

 _"_ _Coooome out and plaaaaayyy!"_

 _Oh Thor oh Thor oh Thor oh Thor! That was so frickin' FREAKY! He had to get out, out into the sun, but which way to go? Left, Right? Argg there it was again!_

 _"_ _Hiiiiiccuuuuupp! It's only meeee!"_

 _Ok right right right! That was from the left, run for your life!_

 _"_ _Hello Hiccup, remember me?" A different voice from right in front of him said. How is that possible, Hiccup hadn't heard anyone else!_

 _Before he could think of anything else a matchstick struck, and his deepest fears were awakened. Staring right in front of him, was Alvin._

 _"_ _Hello Hiccup, long time no see?" He smiled an evil, toothless grin, wait TOOTHLESS?!_

 _"_ _Oh Hiccup, how sweet to see you again!" the voice from behind Hiccup said. He whirled around, staring right into Excellinor's eyes. Hiccup slowly backed away, as she alse struck a match, advancing towards him. His back suddenly hit something sharp, and he winced in pain as he saw that hit was the cave wall._

 _"_ _We have been thinking about you for ages, thinking of ways to create a brilliant REVENGE!" Alvin hissed, also starting to move towards Hiccup._

 _"_ _Yo-you meant to be d-dea-dead!" Hiccup's voice shook, as hard as he tried it not too. He had no where to go, and suddenly, without warning, Alvin grabbed the front of his shirt._

 _"_ _Well, that's no way to greet an old friend! Anyway, enough of the chit chat, I'll show you what we have set up for our vengeance themed party. Anyone look familiar?"_

 _That got Hiccup confused, but before he could ask, Alvin threw the match at a lantern, which burst to life as soon as the fire hit it. To Hiccup's horror, the cave was filled with cages, containing humans and dragons alike. He recognised all his friends and family, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Toothless and Stoick. His Mother, Old Wrinkly, Windwalker, all bound in chains._

 _"_ _We will set them free on one condition, that you hand over the throne," Alvin said in a freaky honey-sweet voice._

 _"_ _And, if I don't?"_

 _"_ _Well, we have a friend who is quite hungry, who you know," the Witch said, pulling a lever, revealing a giant hole, containing-_

 _By Thor it was the Leviathorgan that Hiccup had defeated! He was also meannt to be dead! Alvin seemed to be able to read minds, and said,_

 _"_ _Hiccup, you must understand that in dreams, everything is possible,"_

 _"_ _What? D-dreams?"_

 _"_ _Mhmm, anyway, will you, for the last time, give me the crown?"_

 _"_ _Never!"_

 _"_ _Ok, say goodbye to your friends then," Alvin said, pulling another lever that seemed to come out of no where._

 _"_ _NOOOO!" Hiccup cried, as it began to descend. Just a dream, just a dream. JUST. A. DREAM!_

* * *

 **Yay new Chapter! So sorry guys, I am evil but this is a short notice, World War V has been on at my house, so yeah anyway that's all for now, so until next chapter, Peace Out!**


	9. Just Hold On

Camicazi woke up to the screeching of a bird. A bird?! Oh, right, Hiccup, the journey, the Moonlight rose, her friends. Speaking of her friends where were they?

Camicazi sat up, giving a big yawn and stretch. In front of her, Stormfly was curled up in a coil still in a deep sleep, twitching every now and then. Next to her lay the Deadly Shadow on a pile of leaves, right next to the remains of their fire.

As Camicazi looked to her left, she caught a glimpse of Fishlegs collecting some more firedwood, bent down next to a particularly large tree.

"Hey Fishlegs, whatcha doing?"

"Huh? Oh, morning Cami. I'm just picking up some firewood to take with us, it is pretty good and there aren't many known trees in Visithug territory, so yeah," Fishlegs explained.

"Oh, makes sense," Camicazi replied simply, getting up and starting to pack their gear.

"We better get going now, the sun has already risen and we have to get to the Frozen Isle of Nowhere by tomorrow afternoon. So, we should get to Visithug Island by noon today if we want to stay on schedule," She thought out loud, planning their timing, as she quickly woke up the Stormfly with a quick nudge, which was rewarded by a little growl.

"Pretty much," was all Fishlegs said as he quickly packed his sleeping bag in his lobster pot backpack. Along with that, he placed his spare clothing. He passed the firewood over to Camicazi, and without a word she tied it on to her backpack.

"Ok then, we're all set! C'mon let's go, Hiccup doesn't have much time," Camicazi said, hauling herself up on yo the Deadly Shadow, lending out a hand to her friend.

"Like I need to be reminded, Camicazi," Fishlegs replied sarcastically as he took her hand and climbed up on to his dragon.

And with that, they were off, into the dawn light.

* * *

"Is he any better?"

"No, he has only grown worse, I'm afraid. He barely ever wakes up anymore, and he doesn't eat anything,"

"Can't you force him?"

"I'm sorry, Stoick, but you can't force these things. If he can't eat it means his stomach won't accept it, and that tells me that the poison has made it's way to the stomach,"

"Father, there must be some way! This is our son we are talking about!"

"And my grandson, Val, and out King, but there is no actual way I can help him any more. If I could I must assure you I would, but I can't. All we can do is hope that that legend is true and that Hiccup's friends come back with that rose, or else there is no hope,"

"I understand, we will just go and see him quickly,"

"Alright, but not for to long. He may not be completely conscious, so all you can do is talk,"

Valhallarama nodded, and walked into the tent, with her husand close in tow. When she reached the bedside, she sat on the edge.

"Hiccup, it's me your mother. I just want you to know to keep fighting, just keep fighting like you always have. You will be alright, just hold on, can you do that for us son?" The only answer she received was a slight groan and a head toss.

"Oh son, I know it hurts but you are gonna be alright, don't worry. Your friends are out there getting the medicine right now, just hold on 'till they get back," Stoick said, joining in the encouragment.

"Stay strong Hiccup, we have to go now, but just keep fighting. We are so proud of you Hiccup, don't forget that alright?" Val was rewarded by a slight nod, which made her smile.

With a quick goodbye, Hiccup's parents left the hut, off to help look after the people of the Wilderwest, because as the King's parents, they were the next in line to looking after everyone.

Old Wrinkly walked in just as they left, and went to the little wooden stool that was next to Hiccup's bed.

"Hold on Hiccup, I have checked the fires, and they say that you _will_ survive, just prove them right, ok? Your friends will be back in no time, just keep fighting as your parents say," He whispered to his grandson, for he had, indeed, seen in the fire that the young hero's were making their way to the Moonlight Rose, on the very peak of the Frozen Isle of Nowhere.

"Just hold on,"

* * *

"I think I see the Visithug Mountains up ahead!"

"Really? Where I do- oh your right! We are nearly there Fishlegs!" Camicazi practically screamed, for she was so happy that they had finally found the island at last. They were all exhausted, flying for another ten hours, only stopping at the Puffin Isles for a brief time because Stormfly was hungry. Horrorcow had settled on some nice radishes instead. The Puffins had also brought back the long-ago memory of Hiccup and Fishlegs boat, the _Hopeful Puffin_.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs, we will save him, I just know we will," And Fishlegs had believed it, so they had boarded the Deadly Shadow again and flown off.

Flying got quite boring at times, and when dark thoughts had started to creep into the teens minds they had shaken it off with games. At first they played _'I Spy'_ , but with the vast unending ocean it had been difficult to find a thing to spy on.

"I spyyy, something white and flu-,"

"Cloud,"

"Oh darn how did you get that Fishlegs? Ok your turn,"

"Alright I spy somethiiiing, high up and fo-,"

"Cloud,"

"Euh this is _pointless_ Camicazi!"

"Alright, how abooouuut we play, Thor or Lo-,"

"NO! Way to risky up here, and the last thing we need is someone _else_ to save! Hiccup needs as little time of suffering as we can offer, so we better hurry instead of playing,"

"Your right, lets just rest a little, so we have energy for our hike up the moutain,"

So they had ended their games, and just sat in silence, occasionally talking about a random thing that came to their mind, to break the silence, that was too entoxicating.

So when they saw the mountains relief flooded through them, and they quickly landed as the Sun started to set. They quickly set up their camp, so that they could savour as much night time rest as possible, so that in the morning they could get up early.

Camicazi set up the fire as Fishlegs started unpacking their sleeping bags again, unrolling them on the rocky floor, surrounded by the dim mountains towering over them. It was a little foreboding to say the least.

"Fishlegs, do you want some chicken or fish for dinner?"

"Ah, fish please, I think I will save my ration of chicken for when we get to the island," Fishlegs replied, flattening his sleeping bag out as it kept curling back up. With his answer, Camicazi went over Deadly Shadow, and unpacked some fish, then walked over to the small fire and started to cook it. Fishlegs came over and took his fish as Camicazi passed it over. They both sat there in silence, listening to the crickets that had found their way into some bits of grass. When the fish was cooked, they started to eat, the whole time in silence, and as they finished the meal, Fishlegs sarted to pack up. Camicazi just picked Stormfly up and started stroking the colourful scales. Then, Fishlegs sat back down, joining her to stare at the fire.

"We should get to bed, I guess," Camicazi finally said, as Stormfly emitted purring sounds.

"Yeah, but before we do, I need to ask you something, can you promise you won't kill me too?"

"I promise, 'cause Hiccup needs you anyway,"

"Ok, so, your know Hiccup, right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Yeah well, you like him more than just a friend, like a- crush, don't you," this made Camicazi freeze, her hand hovering over the Stormfly, her wide eyes still staring into the fire.

"Uhh- I don't know what you ar-are talking about,"

"It's ok I won't judge. Hiccup is my best friend after all, and I can help you,"

"Well, I guess you might call it that but- uh, I don't think I- umm- well….. yes," she finally admitted, saying the last part ever so softly.

"I thought so," Fishlegs said, and however hard he tried not to, a slight smirk lightened his face. "I don't know how Hiccup will handle it though. Not in a bad way, but he isn't used to so much attracted attention," that made Camicazi send him a warning/death stare, which shut him up instantly.

"Anyway, you aren't quite good at hiding that at times," Fishlegs ventured, and Camicazi was just wondering to punch him when they both heard something, like a scratching noise, which made the dragons, who were peacefully relaxing, tense.

"What was that?" Camicazi whispered.

"I don't know, it could have been a- AHHHHH!" they both screamed, as a mysterious shadow engulfed the campfire light.

* * *

 **Hello guys, Draposs is alive! So sorry it took this long, but today was my Mum's birthday, and they are the very important part of the planet that keep the human race alive. PLUS I have been working on my One-Shot of Fatherhood all week, and I didn't realize how long it was until I posted it.**

 **So anyway, I couldn't resist leaving another cliffhanger, and you other author's out there have to admit that they are addictive! I hope you liked it anyway, and until the next chapter, Peace Out!**

 **(P.S Last chapter I couldn't talk because I was in a rush and it was nearly midnight, parents were rushing me to bed so yeah, there is your explanation! And please check out Fatherhood if you haven't already!)**


	10. What in the Name of Thor?

The two friends screamed like there was no tomorrow, as something, a dragon, vanquished the light of the campfire. Without the fire, they couldn't see, only their dragons. The Deadly Shadow had shot up instantly, and rushed over to cover the two Viking with his wings. From within, Stormfly could be heard growling, as the 'something' paced around them, cloaked in darkness.

Another growling started from outside, and as the two teens huddled in the darkness, the noise grew louder, as if…

The Deadly Shadow gave off three warning fires, to show that he knew exactly where the dragon was stalking, as it grew ever closer. The Deadly Shadow roared again, even though this time it sounded like a scream. The dragon didn't stop advancing, as it suddenly grew quiet.

"Oh, I wish Hiccup was here, _he_ would know what to do! He can talk to dragons and everything, and we are too afraid to even look at which type it is!" whispered Fishlegs in despair, typical of him, to always see the negative side of things.

"Wait a minute, wha-?"

Camicazi didn't get to finish, as the Deadly Shadow shot its poisonous darts at the figure. Bulls Eye. The dragon gave a pained screech, as it limped off, then shot into the sky. It was gone. They were safe. For now.

"Is it gone?" asked Fishlegs, unsure if they were in the clear, making Camicazi roll her eyes.

"It is, the dragons have gone calmer. Now will you help me fix this up and light a new fire?" said Camicazi, crawling out of Shadow's wings, making her way over to the scattered branches that _used_ to be a fire. Fishlegs did as he was told, getting up and picking their sleeping stuff, sorting it out, jumping at every little sound.

"Oh will you quite that!" Camicazi said as Fishlegs shrieked at the sound of an owl, shrieking in the mountainside.

"It really doesn't he- what's this?" Camicazi said, stopping half way as she found a scale. It was triangular, and as Camicazi looked at it closely, she could see it was clack, that tinged slihtly to dark blue. She stroked it, and as Fishlegs lit the fire, she could see it had a little bit of blood coating the edge. Then realization hit her. It must have fallen out when the shot had hit it. Fishlegs had come over, and breathed as soon as he saw the scale.

"What dragon do you think it belongs to?" he finally asked.

"No idea. Hiccup would know if he was- never mind,"

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do about it Cami, just to keep moving on,"

"Yeah, I know. It's just… we wouldn't be on this adventure if it weren't for Hiccup!" Camicazi confessed, a bit experated.

"Yeah, but Hiccup wouldn't want us to dwell on it,"

"Your right," Camicazi replied, tucking the scale into her pocket for noow, until it came into further use.

"I didn't recognise the colour, or shape, and I don't know many dragons, but it was to big for a Vampire Dragon, and Darkbreathers only live in the ocean, so what is left? The aren't many Windwalker's either," she continued, going through all the dragon she knew, that Hiccup had taught her.

"That is basically all I know too. We better get to bed anyway, and quickly or else we will NEVER be able to get to the island. Our dragons can keep guard if something happens," Fishlegs said, helping Camicazi up.

"Good plan,"

And with that the teens went to the sleeping bags, preparing for the 2nd night away from home. Once they got into their makeshift beds, they closed their eyes, even though sleep didn't take them until late at night.

* * *

Toothless licked his master's forehead, desparatley hoping for it to help him, but it didn't make any difference. The poor dragon had barely understood what was going on, but caught the gist that his master was in a life threatening situation. So the little emerald dragon had been looking over the boy ever since this hut had become his home.

Everyone was frantically trying to care for Hiccup, not that anything would help him anyway, just keep him alive. Wodensfang sat beside him on the opposite bed leg, not that Toothless paid him any attention. The little brown dragon was also driven to extreme worrying, as this wasn't what he thought would happen. Indeed the Wodensfang believed that Hiccup would save all of the dragons, and everyone had celebrated that night in peace, without any worries, but in fact they weren't all at peace, as the atmoshpere beared signs of anything but rest.

So the two dragons sat there over Hiccup, as day turned into night, without leaving the young king, like two guardians protecting a priceless treasure. Old Wrinkly had to bring in fish for them, or they would never leave Hiccup, even when they themselves were starving.

The Windwalker on the other hand, had to stay outside most of the time, and he only went out when he was reassured that Hiccup was okay with Toothless and Wodensfang. Even then he sat right next to the door, like a security guard before the main bodyguards, and only let people who he knew in, or at least people that the people he knew in, if that made any sense. Anyhow, you needed 'special passes' to get in, which was a scent Windwalker recognised that was good.

So all of Hiccup's dragons had faithfully guarded him, for as long as they could, until they knew that it was too late, even though they tried not to think about the 'what ifs'. So they were like a babysitter when Old Wrinkly had to leave to tend to the other Viking's injuries. When he came back Wodensfang would give the report of how Hiccup and faired, even though it was usually the same.

"Oh, he just started and finished a new nightmare, but his fever has decreased ever so slightly,"

"His nightmare finished, but it seemed worse this time. He mumbled a bit in his sleep, but I couldn't catch anything but 'no', so, yes,"

"It hasn't finished since yesterday, and I am worried this one is never ending,"

Yes, the only real good news was when Hiccup's nightmares had been, 'paused', at least for the moment, so the poor king could get some real rest and recover from his fever.

The Wodensfang had also realized that instead of an infection, the cut seemed to have a bruise colour or effect, which deemed odd to him. It should have had a bright red glow, instead of a blue/purple bruise.

It was just all very peculiar to the elderly dragon, and he didn't like the message it was sending.

So all in all, everyone was very worried about Hiccup, and why shouldn't they? History _did_ have a nasty habit of repeating itself, and this could be Hiccup the Second all over again, without his father killing him. That was what the majority of people were thinking, the people who didn't know Hiccup personally. Those who were close knew how often the young King had cheated death, and they were convinced he would make it through this time, no matter what doubt was surrounding them.

"The island! I SEE IT CAMI I SEE IT! We made it!" this made Camicazi bolt upright like she had been slapped in the face with an ice cod hand. She instantly looked to where Fishlegs was 'enthusuastically' pointing (let's face it, that _was_ an understatment!), and her face lit up with pure joy at the fact that they had finally made it, after several hourse of flying. Basically two days of voyaging on dragon back, with two stops, one that shouldn't even been counted _as_ a stop, just a brief landing.

As soon as her eyes scanned the horizon, a greyish whitish smudge awarded her land thirsty eyes.

"WE DID IT FISHLEGS! YES!"

"Ok ok calm down we haven't even found the flower yet! Woden we haven't even landed! So let's calm down before you get your hopes up to high!"

"Your right, but at least we found the island!"

"Your right about that!"

They were going to keep talking, when shadows seemed to suddenly appear around them, surrounding the group. Before they knew what was happening, they were going down, crashing into the ocean, but not before Fishlegs muttering, well more like screaming.

"More dragons?! What did we do to deserve _more_?!"

Then, all was black.

* * *

 **Hello! I surprised you guys didn't I? Quick update or what?!**

 ***crickets***

 **Oh, err, ok then. Anyway, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I AM SO SORRY I CANNOT HELP IT! So yes, I have been desperate to finish this, and decided since I don't have anything better to do update it sooner than per usual. Sorry If the ending was a bit cheesy, I am listening to 'Die Young' the animation version by Vivzipop, you should check it out, EST HAND DRAWN ANIMATION EVER! So yeah, it distracted me a bit and, uh, you know.**

 **So, as usual, hoped you liked the chapter, and if you found anything else wrong let me know in a review, or a suggestion. So until the next chapter, Peace Out!**


	11. Renewed Hope

"What the?" Camicazi asked, holding her head in her hand, sitting up in what seemed to be a cave. A groan made her turn around, to see Fishlegs lying sprawled on the ground next to her. He was trying to push himself up with his elbows, unsuccessfully. The Deadly Shadow, and other dragons, were no where to be found, which spooked the friends even more.

However the first thing Camicazi thought wasn't about their danger, but about Hiccup's. _We lost the island, the dragons, and most of our supplied, what now? Hiccup won't survive that long!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a growl and she looked to her left to see another black shadow, much like the ones that attacked them at their camp back on the island of Silence, except it was smaller, more elegant in a way.

The 'thing' crept up to them, as if afraid, and then turned its small-ish head around, giving a kind of chirp or warble, then stalked up to her, its head down, wings back. Then, to everyone's surprise, it spoke.

"What are you doing in the Moonlight Territory, and what do you want?"

"YOU SPEAK NORSE?!"

* * *

Time seemed to drag on and on to Old Wrinkly, as Hiccup's fever grew worse than possible, with never ending nightmares, or so it seemed, that every time he relaxed the nightmare grew bigger, scarier and worse.

Hiccup would toss and turn, nearly falling off the bed on several occasions if it wasn't for the Windwalker, catching him with his wings, gently shoving him back into place, or Toothless, who would clasped his little claws and gums around Hiccup's sweaty tunic, tugging it with all his might until the young king rolled that way, rolling to safety. Poor Wodensfang couldn't do anything because of his age, but he would often talk to Hiccup in Norse, just in case Hiccup could only understand his birth language in his fevered state.

"You know Hiccup, when you get better, I have an idea for the Wilderwest. We could create dragon stables, with fire proof materials, so that they can be as comforted as the Vikings! It would also prevent any fires or recked furniture, just a house for a dragon. Of course this would be after we finish the houses for everyone, but still, a good idea for after," and so on. You see in the old brown dragon's mind, he was beginning to doubt all hope, and the only way to push that back was to talk about future hopes, no matter how impossible they seemed to be.

So, he talked for endless hours, until his throat was sore and raw, until he almost forgot Dragonese, until he almost forgot all the lost hope.

All the dragons and humans alike were doing much the same thing, all making themselves busy by building new homes for themselves, and hunting, with the dragons creating their fires. Valhallarama and Stoick were also busy helping to command everyone, helping out and sorting out quarrels every now and then, as people's patience turned to desperation, as the young king grew weaker and weaker, even for him.

Speaking of Hiccup, his nightmares had grown worse, never ending, growing worse and worse as the time grew ever darker, literately for the poor boy, as all his enemies haunted his dreams, never resting until they seemed to get their vengeance.

 _It was dark as Hiccup rode the Windwalker through the sky, seemingly to shread through the darkness, slinking through the shadows._

 _Everything seemed peaceful, but he was king, so he couldn't lay down his guard for one second, even if he had his guards all around the place, packed to the brim with swords and daggers, stalking through the darkness just like the Windwalker._

 _In his mind, it had been a year since he had made peace and become king, so everything that had actually happened arround the time he had been erased, leaving him with the certainty that Alvin was still out there, along with his mother, waiting in the shadows, ready to strike. So Hiccup had set up a guard, and right now, at this moment, he was going out to search, alone, with a small amount of armor to protect him._

 _It wasn't much, but to him, it was enough. So as he rode the Windwalker through the night sky, he started to remember, things about the past, about meeting his friends for the first time, about getting Toothless, finding every single one of the lost things, and finally, becoming King. It all went pretty smoothly, better than he had hoped for. Some did, admitedly, get hurt, but he was so relived no one was killed._ _ **(A/N So in the dream everything that happened in the book, well, happened)**_

 _He was yanked out of his thoughts, by a sudden screech. A dragon's screech. A dragon's cry for help._

 _"_ _That way, Windwalker! Hurry!" he cried, kicking his heels as lightly on the black dragon's neck as he could._

 _They shredded through the trees at breack neck speed, as the sound grew closer, closer, ever closer. Windwalker sharply halted, as they nearly whipped past the sound._

 _It was a little Squirrelserpent, caught in a net. The sight of it made Hiccup's blood boil, and as he stepped closer, he decided that whoever did this would get their proper sentence, as soon as he had freed this little dragon._

 _"_ _It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" Hiccup soothed in Dragonese, as the Squirrelserpent started to shriek, in fear, but as Hiccup talked, he stopped wriggling, whimpering here and there._

 _"_ _You should not be here, it's a trap your Highness!" the little dragon cried, as soon as he got his voice back. Hiccup started at the title, but then went on talking._

 _"_ _You don't have to call me that. I am the king of humans, not dragons-"_

 _"_ _No, he-he is waiting for you, you must run! Get as far away from here! Hur-" The Windwalker suddenly gave a screech of terror. Before Hiccup knew it, they were surrounded, with no hope of escape, along with the Squirrelserpent whimpering pitfully. The soldiers looked like Outcasts, much to Hiccup's dismay._

 _A low laugh rumbled in the trees, and before Hiccup could react, a silent signal was admitted, and he was grabbed. One arm was twisted behind his back, so he couldn't move, as he was shoved to the ground on his knees._

 _So much for just healing, Hiccup thought bitterly, as the shadow in the trees started to emerge. Hiccup gasped as a wooden nose appeared. It couldn't be, no way, but he was…_

 _It was, no more than Alvin the Treacherous._

* * *

 **Umm, sorry? CUT!**

 **Ok, that was the worst apology, let me try again. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO**

 **5 HOURS LATER**

 **SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am a horrible Author I know, keeping you all waiting. THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME! I feel so honoured to have followers who stayed with me after all this time, and for those of you who having do not feel guilty I DONT blame you.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again sorry it isn't that long but after exam week I will try and update more often, I have just been up to my neck in stuff.**

 **Until next time, Peace Out!**


	12. Captured

"H-how could you _possibly_ know how to speak Norse?" Fishlegs asked shakily, as the blue dragon narrowed her eyes at the group.

" _I_ asked you a question first, and you better answer it quickly before I blast you into next week!" the dragon seethed threatheningly, and now that she (at least judging by its voice it was a she) was out of the shadows, the gang had a better view of the dragon. She was a deep velvet blue colour, with shimmering scales, and had a long thin neck, and a small, sharp head. Her wings were average size, just slightly smaller than her body size, and her under wings were dark navy. The dragon's eyes were a sharp shot of emerald green, much like the colour of Toothless.

"Excuse me, but _we_ are your guests, and that is _no way_ to speak to the heroes who helped end the war with the dragons!" Camicazi retorted, quite angry at how rude the she-dragon was. At that remark, the midnight dragon chuckled darkly, and walked a couple of steps to face them, with Fishlegs trembling in fear underneath her, and Camicazi glaring defiantly up.

"Well, we don't care about that. All I want to know is what are _you_ doing in _our_ territory! Escpecially without permission!"

"Permission from who?! Do you _want_ a permission slip?" Camicazi seethed back, as the two went head to head, Fishlegs cowering in the background.

"No! I want the secret code!"

"We are here for the Moonlight Rose, and there is _nothing_ your dragon hide can do to stop us from getting it!"

"The M-moonlight Rose? Why would _you_ scummy humans seek it!?" the dragon stuttered in disbelief, as she seemed to hesitate. _Good, about time this dragon knew who she were dealing with,_ Camicazi huffed indignantly, as the dragon eyes them warily.

"We 'seek' it because we _need_ it! Our friend is on his deathbed, dying, and the Moonlight Rose is the only thing that can save him!" Fishlegs cried, a little unsure, but still saying his piece. The dragon looked back at Camicazi who nodded in agreement.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I would care about your friend?" she seethed in Camicazi's face, and the young viking happily accepted the challenge.

"Because _he alone_ ended the war between the dragons, created peace, created equality and destroyed the one and only Alvin the Treacherous!"

"Alvin, the Treacherous is _dead_?" the dragon whispered in disbelief, making Camicai start.

"Yeah, and Hiccup killed him," Fishlegs said, feeling a little braver at the dragon's discomfort. Even if this information wasn't _strictly_ true, Hiccup did deserve the credit of trying to get rid of Alvin, succeeding in getting rid of him bit by bit with each part of the villain's body.

"H-he _killed_ him?" the blue serpent whispered again in amazement. "W-we have been trying to fend him off from the rose for ages, and this Hiccup-kid killed him like, like that?"

"Yeah, and don't forget he ended the war _and_ can speak dragonese!" Camicazi said, nodding in approval.

"He must be the strongest person," the dragon said in a hushed voice, as she stared down at the floor, debating at what to do.

"Oh, he is strong, but not in physical strength. He's strong in mind and spirit," Camicazi replied, as she scanned the dragon up and down. She seemed quite small, now that she had dropped her act, quite like… "and he's a runt, too,"

"H-he is?"

"Yeah, like me," Fishlegs said peeking out behind his friend yet again. The blue dragon finally sighed, as she looked back up at the friends, who were looking at her in expectation.

"Alright, you shall live," the dragon sighed again, as she backed away, and started to turn around.

"I will tell the others that you are clear,"

"There are _others_?" Fishlegs asked shakily, as fear over took him again. Camicazi cocked her head in confusion, as the blue dragon turned around, raising her head to the sky. Then, before the Dragonmark companions knew what was happening, the dragon emitted a sharp shriek, followed by a very loud warble.

"W-what's going on?"

"I don't know," Camicazi replied, as she tilted her head to look up outside the cave they were in, up into the dark sky.

Suddenly, more dark shapes appeared, gliding through the sky. There were around four, maybe five, and they all landed at the mouth of the cave.

"What do we have here?" a voice asked, as the largest shadow stepped out, revealing a dragon twice the size of the other they were speaking to.

"Uh oh"

"Umm, hi. I'm Fishlegs, and this is Camicazi. We're vikings and we're just trying to save our friend from a deadly poison or venow, whichever it is, so if you don't mind we will just be on our way to get out of your wa-" Fishlegs stopped mid sentence, as he froze in his attempt to yank Camicazi away from the herd of dragons. He swallowed, as the other dragon next to the leader slunk forward menacingly.

"Going _where_ exactly?" it hissed, neck stretching at its highest, glaring down at the two trembling vikings.

"To find the Moonlight Ro- _mghmgmph_!" Camicazi struggled as Fishlegs held his hand on her mouth, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"The Moonlight Rock! Yes, that's what we're looking for, so if you please let us go, we'll just go and find this special stone, an then we'll be off- eek!" Fishlegs squeaked, as the dragon picked him up in a gigantic paw, holding him up to stare him in the eyes. The viking quivered, trying not to hold it's gaze, as a dragon's gaze was hypnotic, and it felt as if everything inside you was being sucked out.

"Heee's _lying_!" the dragon shreed, dropping Fishlegs to the ground, where he hastily scrambled up.

"Take them to the chamber!" the leader shrieked, and the two dragons behind it swooped over it's shoulders, gliding over with their claws outstretched, and snatching the vikings up in their paws, before Camicazi or Fishlegs could even blink. "We'll decide what to do with them later," was the last thing they heard, before they flew down a small passageway, the light of the moon blinking out.

* * *

"Stay strong, Hiccup," Wodensfang whispered on the bed pole. The young king's heartbeat was still, very quiet, beating slowly. Dangerously low.

"We need you. Don't give up on your kingdom yet, just give us a chance,"

* * *

 **HEEYYY I AM BACK! AS FLOOFYFOX! WITH A WHOLE LOT MORE WRITING EXPERIENCE! AND STUFF!**

 **Okay, you have my permission to kill me, but be warned the story won't be finished. I was a jerk, to leave you all like that, without a notice, but I just wrote this small chapter to let you all know, I have not given up on this story, and I will finish it. Even if it means I have to bring Alvin back from the dead to keep torturing me until I finish it.**

 **The reason I left this, was I wanted to get more writing experience, and now that I look back on the previous chapters...**

 **Eh, I was such a noob. Well, amateur if you must. Ehhhhhh, that was horrible writing.. Welp, I am better at writing now, so no need to fear! ALSO, I ACTUALLY proof read. Crazy, right? Anyway, until next time, Peace Out!**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! I have an important announcement to make.**

 **So, I am _not_ abandoning this story, definitely not. I'm sorry for not updating much, but it has been hectic, and since it has been a while since I started it, I decided I am going to go through and fix up some chapters. So I will be updating it, but also expect some changes in some chapters, and little tweaks, since I feel I have improved writing and can give this story so much more.**

 **On that note, I am so sorry, and don't worry, I will finish this! It was my first story started, and I will try my absolute best to finish.**

 **Until then, Floof Out!**

 **~FloofyFox**


End file.
